Lelouch's Necklace
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. gets Lelouch a valuable necklace, but Lelouch gets the necklace in danger.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was bored. He had been waiting for C. C. to come home for several minutes so he started dancing around the living room. He got out some golf clubs and tried playing golf while dancing. He hit a golf ball which crashed into the toaster. The toaster crashed to the ground and broke. Lelouch said, "Hole in toaster."

C. C. walked into the house and said, "I'm back."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm glad that you returned, because I missed you."

C. C. replied, "I ended being gone longer than I expected, because I got you a special present."

Lelouch asked, "Does it involve Tim Burton's Batman films?"

C. C. said, "No."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "What did you get me?" C. C. handed a box to Lelouch. Lelouch opened the box and grabbed a fancy necklace. The necklace was purple and pink. Lelouch asked, "What is this weird object?"

C. C. said, "It's a necklace. It was very expensive, but you earned it."

Lelouch replied, "But I'm not really the necklace type."

C. C. responded, "Well guys usually get expensive jewelry for their girlfriends. I wanted to reverse things."

Lelouch said, "It's a lovely gift. Thank you. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

C. C. replied, "I'm hungry."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "Do you want me to get us a pizza?"

C. C. said, "Yes."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch put on the necklace and started walking to a nearby pizza place.

On his way to the pizza place Lelouch walked near a swimming pool. There was a sign to tell people that walked by to be careful, because of the water. Lelouch didn't notice the sign. He slipped on some water and fell on a bench. The necklace slipped off of him while he fell. Lelouch nervously said, "Oh no. The necklace is lost." Lelouch looked around and noticed that the necklace was in the swimming pool. Lelouch nervously said, "The necklace could get lost forever in there. Plus necklaces aren't supposed to go swimming."

Diethard Ried walked by with his news camera. Lelouch grabbed him and said, "I need a favor."

Diethard asked, "What does a punk like you want?"

Lelouch said, "I dropped the necklace that my girlfriend gave me into the swimming pool. I need you to grab the necklace out of the swimming pool."

Diethard chuckled and said, "Amusing situation, but that's not worthy enough for my news show. I won't help you."

Lelouch grabbed Diethard's news camera and threw it into the swimming pool. Lelouch said, "You can save the news camera and the necklace at the same time."

Diethard angrily replied, "Putting the camera in water would destroy it." Diethard punched Lelouch and walked away.

Lelouch walked around for twenty minutes while wondering what he should do. While Lelouch walked around Shirley Fenette got dressed for swimming practice. She was about to go into the pool, but she saw Lelouch walking next to the pool so she asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I accidentally dropped a super important necklace into the swimming pool. I'm not sure what I should do about it."

Shirley replied, "You could go into the swimming pool and try to get out of there. You'll need to grab it quickly, because swimming practice is about to start."

The lifeguard, Anya Alstreim, walked up to Lelouch and said, "You need to leave."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

Anya said, "Because guests aren't allowed during swimming practice."

Shirley said, "I'll go get the necklace for Lelouch."

Anya replied, "No."

Shirley asked, "Why can't I do that?"

Anya said, "You need to start your swimming practice. The class isn't that long so there's no time to take of Lelouch's slapstick antics."

After Anya walked away Lelouch whispered to Shirley, "I'm going to dress up as one of the swimmers so I can get the necklace."

Shirley replied, "But all of the swimmers are female."

Lelouch went to the swimming pool's supply room. He looked around and found the spare uniforms. Lelouch grabbed one of the blue swimming uniforms that all of the female swimmers wore to swimming practice. Lelouch went to the male changing room and put on the swimming suit. He combed his hair and started walking to the swimming pool.

Lelouch whispered, "I hope that I fool everybody. This could make me seem sillier than I am." Lelouch jumped into the swimming pool. Most of the swimmers were so distracted with their swimming practice that they didn't notice Lelouch. However Shirley saw Lelouch and wasn't tricked by his disguise.

Shirley swam to Lelouch and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "I'm disguising myself as a female swimmer to get a chance to grab the necklace."

Shirley replied, "You better get the necklace fast, because Anya will probably kick you out soon."

Lelouch asked, "Do you know where my necklace is?"

Shirley pointed to the end of the pool and said, "It landed there."

Lelouch replied, Thank you for your help Shirley." Lelouch started swimming to the end of the pool.

Anya saw Lelouch swimming to the end of the pool, but she couldn't tell that it was Lelouch yet. She asked, "What's that swimmer doing? That girl isn't focused on her swimming practice."

Shirley decided to help Lelouch by not referring him as a male swimmer. Shirley said, "Give her a break. She's had a rough day."

Anya replied, "I'll leave her alone for now, but she better get back to her swimming practice soon."

Lelouch swam to the end of the swimming and started looking for the necklace. After several minutes of looking for the necklace he found it. He smiled and said, "I saved the necklace."

Anya said, "Stop goofing off and get back to swimming practice."

Lelouch replied, "Um, I don't think that I could do that."

Anya took a closer look at Lelouch and realized who he was. She said, "You need to leave."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. I'll get out of here in a few minutes."

Anya angrily said, "I'm not going to deal with any more of your nonsense." Anya signaled for Gino Weinberg to come.

Gino walked up to Anya and asked, "What do you need?"

Anya said, "Get this goofball out of here."

Gino replied, "Okay." Gino picked up Lelouch. While Gino carried Lelouch the necklace fell to the ground. Gino placed Lelouch a few hundred feet away from the swimming pool.

Lelouch said, "I need to get my necklace back."

Gino replied, "No. You're banned from the swimming pool."

Lelouch said, "I'm wearing a female swimming suit so can I at least get my regular clothes back?"

Gino replied, "I'm sorry, but the male changing room is locked for the day. I hope you have an okay day bro." Gino walked away.

After Shirley finished up her swimming practice she walked to where Lelouch was and handed him the necklace and some spare clothes. Lelouch said, "Thank you for saving the necklace. Where did you get the spare clothes?"

Shirley said, "I was going to wear them on the way home. I'll have to walk home in my Halloween costume."

Lelouch replied, "Candy is on sale at the grocery store."

Shirley sarcastically responded, "Thanks a lot." Lelouch shook Shirley's hand and walked away. He went to a nearby restroom and got the regular clothes on. After that he walked to the pizza place, bought a pizza, and walked home.

Lelouch jumped into the house and handed the pizza to C. C. Lelouch asked, "Was I gone for longer than I should be?"

C. C. said, "Frankly you were gone for way too long. You were gone for almost four hours."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry. I almost lost the necklace that you got me. I had to go cross dressing in the swimming pool to save it. I hope that you're not mad at me."

C. C. smiled and said, "I'm honored that you would put that much effort into saving the gift that I got you." C. C. kissed Lelouch. While kissing C. C. Lelouch accidentally dropped the necklace onto a piece of pizza.


End file.
